Parfois la folie à ses raisons
by asuka-fic
Summary: Il y a des gens pour qui la moindre chose peut rendre leur petit monde meilleur...Enfin, il u en a un pour qui c'est le cas. Comment le Vicomte de Druitt est-il devenu ce qu'il est?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour/Bonsoir!_

_Donc j'avais envie d'écrire un one-shot sur un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, le Vicomte de Druitt ! _

_Pour l'instant je ne mets que le prologue, j'aimerais avoir votre avis! _

_Bonne lecture!_

Bonjour, je m'appelle Auguste Andrew. Qui-suis-je? Un jeune héritier, une de ces gens à qui on a servi leur vie toute faite sur un plateau d'or .

Et où suis-je en ce moment? En prison .

Pourquoi? J'étais à des enchères, et il s'est passé une chose étrange: la lumière s'est éteinte et on a tous était assommés . Quand on s'est réveillé on était dans une voiture de Scotland Yard .

Ma façon de parler ne vous fait pas penser à un jeune homme de bonne famille? Normal, ça va faire plus de 4 mois que je suis coincé ici . Mon père a été mis au courant de ce que je faisais, il m'a renié le con . J'suis coincé ici pour un bon bout de temps .

Mais bon, quand j'y réfléchi, je l'ai bien mérité . Qu'est ce qui m'a prit d'acheté des être humains pour les revendre en pièce détaché, ou alors empailler. Oui, cette enchère à la quelle j'ai été arrêté, c'était des enchères humaines . Elles étaient organisées par le Vicomte de Druitt . Ce garçon, il avait beau avoir une gueule d'ange, il n'était rien de tout ça . De toute façon, il est plus là lui, il a payé sa quottions . Et c'est tant mieux, parcequ' après ce qu'ils lui ont fait ici il est pas prés de recommencé . Et s'il était resté un jour de plus, soit on l'aurait trouvé pendu dans sa cellule, soit ils l'auraient tué eux-mêmes, soit il serait fou... Mais il est peut être maintenant, non?

_Voila, c'est l'idée^^ Bien sur il y aura un flash back. Mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis! Merci d'avance^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Enfin je publis ce one-shot! Je suis contente! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!**

**Bien sur je précise que Le vicomte ne m'appartient pas (T.T) ainsi que les autres personnages de kuroshitsuji, ils sont à Yana Toboso. Seul l'histoire est de moi, elle contient des spoilers de l'épisode 7 de la saison 2.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Flash back**_

Tous le monde se plaignait, y compris le Vicomte de Druitt .

"Gardien! fait moi sortir! emmènes moi au bureau, je veux payer ma quotion!"

Le Gardien obeit et accompagna je noble au bureau de police.

-Lord Randall, je vais payer ma quotion.

-Désolée jeune homme, on est obligé de vous garder un moment même si vous avez de quoi payer. Du trafic humain, c'est pas rien.

-Savez vous au moins à qui vous vous adresse? Je suis Aleister Chamber!

-...

-Le Vicomte de Druitt!

-Oh! Eh bien Lord Aleister, vous devrez rester ici un petit moment.

Il fallait avouer que malgré cet uniforme de prisonnier, Le viconte avait de la grâce,qui prenait de l'ampleur quand il s'exprimait de sa voix calme et douce. Mais ce n'était pas sur Lord Randall que ça aurait de l'effet...

-Gardien, ramènes le Vicomte à sa cellule! En s'adressant au blond: Vous sortirait d'ici quand nous aurons estimer que c'est sans risque.

-Non! Je veux rentrer! Vous n'avez pas le droit! Tout en se plagnant il était trainé jusqu'à sa cellule contre son gré .

Pour tous les détenus, les journées passaient trés lentement. Aleister partageait sa cellule avec deux homme plus agés que lui, qui passait leurs journées à se plaindre, ou a dire ce qu'il aurait fait à la jeune fille en vente jeune fille s'il avait pu l'acheter.

_'Cette jeune fille...que j'appelais mon petit rouge-gorge, est-ce qu'elle va bien maintenant? elle a du avoir peur... Pourquoi m'en suis-je pris à elle?Je ne serais pas ici si..."_

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensés par le gardien:

-Et petit, l'interpella un de ses colocataire de cellule, manges au lieu de réfléchir, faut prendre des forces, ils vont nous faire bosser!

Le blond n'avait en effet pas remarque le plateau ou tronaient des vieilles viandes et un bol...un sceau d'eau.

-Allez manges!

Le vicomte, hésitant, prit un bout de viande et le porta a sa bouche...pour le recracher immédiatement .

-Qu'est ce qui va pas? c'est mangeable comme même !

Le gardien ne put s'empecher d'intervenir :

-Mais c'est que c'est Monsieur le Vicomte de Druitt! Cette viande n'est pas adapté à son palais de noble !

-Le vicomte de Druitt? s'écrièrent les deux autres prisonniers, ainsi que ceux de la cellules d'en face .

-Mais c'est un gamin! t'as quel âge? 18 ans ?

-J'en ai 20 !

-Attens un peu.. dit Claude,le plus agées des deux autres détenus,C'est à cause de toi qu'on est là en fait ?

-Je...Je vous demande pardon ?

-T'as raison Claude! Il organise des enchères illégale et il est même pas foutu de sécurisé la salle! Le con !

-Dire que la on pourrait être chez nous...avec un gosse à baiser !

-Eh ne parlez pas comme ça d'un enfant ! intimida le noble .

-HAHAHAHA! c'est toi qui dis ça? alors que t'en vendait ?

_'Oui mais...Je regrette_...'

-Va falloir te rattrapé mon gars! viens par là !

la main de Claude s'empara du col du blond, l'attirant à lui .

_'Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces pattes d'ours?'_

-Tu sais quel genre de gosse je voulais acheté moi? un gamin un peu comme toi! pas trop jeune,blond, une belle gueule...et t'ai bien foutu petit con !

Ces paroles firent l'effet d'un coup de point au noble .

-Lachez-moi !

-Hé! interpella le deuxieme, tu pense que je vais te laisser faire ?

_'Ouf...'_

-Tu veux quoi toi ?

-Je veux pas te laisser le baiser tous seul! moi aussi il me plait !

-HAHA! 'ya pas de problème, il est à toi dans pas longtemps, on va s'amuser !

Les rires des deux adultes donnaient des nausée à Aleister .

_'Ses sales pattes sur moi, je n'est jamais rien vécu d'aussi répugnant! J e ne veux pas qu'il continuent ! Je ne veux pas que ces porc me salissent à cause de leurs pulsions! Je ne veux pa qu'on me fasse ce qu'on a fait à d'autres à cause de moi!"_

Cette nuit là, Le jeune noble n'avais cessé de se débattre,de pleurer, de gémir de douleur,de demandé l'aide des autres détenus...en vain . à bout de force il décida de se taire laissant ces être répugnants le salir . Et chaque nuit c'était les même tortures, parfois d'autres pouvait en profiter, les jours ou ils prenaient leurs douches . Que se soit les femmes ou les hommes, tous ceux ayant été arrété "a cause du Vicomte" profitait de lui . Certains préféraient passé leurs nerfs sur lui en le frappant d'autres en réalisant leurs pire pour lui n'avait pas était la souffrance phisique mais morale. A chaque fois, il ne pouvaient s'empecher d'imaginer un des enfants qu'il avait vendus dans la même situations que lui .

_'Suis-je un monstre? Ces gens qui abusent des plus faibles en sont, alors moi qui leurs donnait de quoi satisfaire leurs pulsions, aussi répugnante soit-elle!'_

-Hé numéro 43! plus vite!

Le blond obéit et acceléra le mouvement . Il travaillait dur dans les mines de la prison tous les jours, et la nuit il ne pouvait plus dormir. Ses bourreaux se plaignaient qu'il ait trop maigri.

_'Ces porcs ! Je ne trouve aucun autre mot! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça à ces enfants, à ces jeunes femmes? ah oui, je __**m'ennuyais**__! Dire que j'avais tous pour moi, et je n'étais pas satisfait de valais quelque chose de __**nouveau**__...quel imbécile je fais...Je n'est pas sut apprécié tous ce que la vie m'offrait chaque jours! J'étais entourés de si belles choses, je voyait des fleurs, des oiseaux, des personnes aimable et belles tous les jours !_

_Mais j'ai voulu plus, et j'ai fait une chose impardonnable! J'ai pratiqué la magie noire, fait des sacrifices humains,j'étais même était proxénète...Je voulais plus d'argent, alors que je n'en avais pas besoin... plus Quel être répugnant je suis .' _

Cette nuit là fut moins horribles que les autres, pour la simple raison qu'il avait perdu connaissance, abattu par la fatigue et ces tortures qui se faisaient plus cruelles . Au réveil, le blond se rappela une chose horrible:

_'aujourd'hui c'est jour de douche...'_

Toujours les mêmes gestes, toujours aussi ignobles... parfois le Vicomte posait son regard sur un autre détenu. Il était brun . Il devait être un peu plus vieux que lui . Il était beau . Ou alors c'était le Aleister qui le trouvé beau car il était le seul des de ses anciens clients qui ne l'avait jamais touché . Parfois ce jeune homme le regardait avec pitié, mais le noble préférait ce regard que les regards vicieux auquel ils avait droit d'habitude . Bien sur il n'essayait pas de le défendre, ce serait peine perdu il y gagnerait juste à se faire persécuter aussi . Et ça Aleister le savait .

-Hé! Hé! Chamber! Ho!

La barre du gardien qui cognait au barreau réveillèrent le Vicomte .

-ça fait 10 minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller! tu dors pas la nuit ou quoi? Bref, Lord Randall te demande au bureau .

-M'sieur Randall, voila Mr Chamber!

-Bien. Lord Aleister veuillez vous asseoir.

Le blond une fois assis, Le directeur de Scotland Yard lui tendit un papier . C'était le papier qui stipulait qu'il avait payé sa quotion et qu'il était autorisé à sortir . Enfin!

Le Vicomte essayé de sourire... en vain . Mais il était content .

_'A partir de maintenant, j'aprécirais chaque chose à sa juste valeur'_

_**fin du flash back**_

_Dans la prison de Scotland Yard..._

"Ah désolé! Je me suis perdu dans mes pensés! Mais vous avez put profiter du flash back ? Tant mieux . Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il devient, Aleister...Parceque ça va faire 1an qu'il est parti..."

On cogna au barreau .

-Hé c'est bien toi Auguste Andrew?

-Ouais pourquoi?

-Tu sors!

-Pardon?

-T'es con? T'es libre! Tu sors!

Sur le chemin de la sorti, Andrew posa la question qui le tracassait:

-Comment ça se fait? Pourquoi les autres reste et pas moi?

-'Parait que le vicomte de Druitt t'as payé ta quotion, t'en as de la chance...ça fait longtemps qu'il essaye de te faire sortir, il a pas laché l'affaire.

_Au même moment dans la viconté de Duitt..._

Ce soir Lord Aleister n'arrive pas à dormir,il ne peut s'empecher de gigoter partout en repenssant à sa journée d'aujourd'hui .

Au début il était extremement triste de s'être trompé de date et d'avoir raté le bal costumé du comte Trancy ! Mais finalement il a assisté à un magnifique bal privé . Comme le Majordome du Comte Phantomhive était beau! Que cette servante métisse était belle! Cette beauté sombre a l'oeil bandé l'avait ensorcelé! Et ces gâteaux, il regrettait de ne pas les avoir fini...

Mais le meilleur dans tous ça c'est qu'en voyant le comte Phantomhive, une de ses crainte avait disparu: Il savait à présent que son petit rouge gorge était saine et sauve...euuh sain et sauf.

**FIN**

**Voila! Je suis impaciente de connaitre vos impressions^^**

**Et pour ceux qui ont lut ma fiction "Permette moi de rester à vos cotés, My Lord ", ne vous inquietez pas, cette fois Aleister ne fera de chantage à personnes!**


End file.
